


Kekasihku Preman Romantis

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Preman Indonesia!AU, Some Humor, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Miyaji Kiyoshi in denial relationship with Nash Gold, mantan pebasket yang memilih jadi preman Tanah Abang. Dan ini hanya sepenggal kisah denial sang pemuda ganteng bersama kekasihnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KnB punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Rexa hanya suka fg-an para karakternya yang aduhai. So.... happy reading!!!

 

.

.

.

TIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!

Miyaji nyaris menyumpah saat bunyi  
klakson dari motor yang menepi, mengagetkan dirinya yang  
baru pulang dari supermarket. Begitu  
wajah tengil itu menyembul dari balik  
helm, Miyaji segera merogoh kantong  
plastiknya untuk mengambil buah  
nanas pesanan sang ibunda untuk  
dilemparkan ke wajah sok ganteng  
sang preman.

  
"Darling!"

  
"Darling, gundulmu!!! Ngapain loe di  
sini?"

  
"Yaelah, cabi gue galak amat. Jangan  
galak-galak donk, ntar abang makin  
sayang gimana."

Buah tak berdosa itu pun melayang ke arah wajah ganteng nan sangar sang preman berambut pirang. Untung saja respon refleks sang mantan pebasket--iya ... sebelumnya, sewaktu Nash SMA, doi jadi pemain reguler di SMA-nya, sayang kini Nash memilih untuk menjadi preman di Tanah Abang--itu tidak pernah menurun. Sehingga dengan mudah menghindari tembakan nanas yang mengincar wajah tampannya yang dilancarkan oleh sang pujaan hati tersayang.

Miyaji mendengus kesal karena si buah nanas malah berpihak pada makhluk paling menyebalkan tapi ganteng, yang merongrong kehidupan damainya akhir-akhir ini, lalu memilih berbalik pergi. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, Nash sudah berdiri di hadapannya, otomatis membuatnya menubruk sang preman pirang.

_Bruk!_

  
"Ciyeee Darling~ buru-buru amat, sih?Nubruk kan? Tapi kagak ape deh. Ada yang sakit ga? Udah tenang, ntar abang anterin pulang."

  
Miyaji mendengus. "Najong! Minggir loe! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

  
"Kan abang mengantisipasi cabi abang tersayang biar ga nyusruk. Jangan marah dong, Darling!"

  
Miyaji mendelik, Nash tersenyum--bila  
tak mau dibilang menyengir.

  
"Coba-cabi, dorlang-darling, udah  
jangan aneh-aneh, minggir! Gue mau  
pulang!"

  
"Ya, Darling. Jangan gitu dong, abang  
kangen tau sama cabi abang ini. Makin galak makin cakep coba?"

  
Rasanya lama-lama bersama si preman pirang sukses membuat Miyaji emosi jiwa. Cengiran Nash yang makin  
melebar semakin membuat kekesalan  
Miyaji naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kalau terlihat mungkin urat-urat di pelipis Miyaji sudah membentuk banyak perempatan siku.

  
"Darling, loe tau ga kenapa gue  
manggil loe cabi?"

  
"Kagak! Gue kagak mau tau dan kagak  
kepengen tau!!!"

  
Nash mencolek pipi Miyaji, tangannya  
segera digeplak dan dihadiahi dengan  
tatapan membunuh oleh yang  
bersangkutan. Nash terkekeh.

  
"Cabi itu singkatan, Darling. Calon  
bini."

  
Bletak!

  
Entah darimana sebuah sepatu  
melayang tepat ke kepala Nash.  
Membuat penjagaannya terhadap sang pujaan mengendor, Miyaji tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan menjauh dari Nash.

  
Nash geram, siapa pun yang iseng mengganggu waktunya bersama sang kekasih akan mendapatkan ganjarannya nanti. Dan yang penting sekarang ia harus segera mencari orang yang diakuinya sebagai sang kekasih yang buru-buru menghilang. Hal kecil itu tak membuatnya melepaskan Miyaji begitu saja. Ia pun mengejar Miyaji.

  
"Kiyoshi!!! Kiyoshi my lovely cabi, tunggu!!!"

  
Miyaji tak menoleh, malah makin  
mempercepat larinya. Malang tak  
dapat ditolak, Nash dengan mudah  
menghadang sang kekasih tak resmi--belum, membuat Miyaji kembali jatuh ke pelukan sang preman--kaki Miyaji tersandung dan lagi-lagi Miyaji yang nyaris mencium bumi malah mencium wangi tubuh Nash yang menggoda. 

Eh? Nah lho~

  
_Nasib gue kok sial begini? umpat_  
_Miyaji dalam hati._

  
"Kan? Abang bilang juga apa? Loe itu  
ga boleh jauh-jauh dari abang. Untung  
jatuhnya kepelukan Abang. Ah, Abang  
senang."

  
Nash mengeratkan pelukan, Miyaji  
pasrah. Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus mandi di Curug Cimahi, curug alias air terjun yang ada di kampungnya emak, a.k.a ibunda tercinta, buat buang sial. Tapi kok dipeluk sama Nash begini bikin hatinya jadi doki-doki?

Miyaji jadi gagal paham. 

  
.  
.  
.  


End?

**Author's Note:**

> Yhahahahaha XDDD ini nista habis. Maafkan rexa, rexa demen ngenistain para chara KnB. Idenya dari semacam game FB bahasa melayu yang dishare sama kembaranku tersayang.  
> Inti gamenya bikin sebuah judul dari tanggal lahir. Judul asli yang rexa dapetin adalah Kekasihku Gangster Romantic. Well, karena ini Indonesia rexa sedikit mengubah judulnya XDDD  
> Semoga teman-teman terhibur ♥ see you again!^^/
> 
> Signing out, Rexa~


End file.
